


To Whom Does Summer Blong

by Pasque



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:48:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22584298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pasque/pseuds/Pasque
Summary: 前来中/国交流学习的音乐生露（lou）西亚找了一份兼职——给一个孩子当钢琴老师。（听说这边不给留学生打工所以这一块架空就这么愉快的决定了）
Relationships: China/Russia (Hetalia)
Kudos: 17





	1. 1.1.0

**Author's Note:**

> 尝试着在AO3发文啦★因为总觉得这边画风莫名其妙的英文于是就把文章标题机翻（？）了一下。  
> 原标题“盛夏属于谁？”，来源于某Aqours的歌，跟正文没有太大关系所以不用在意（什）。  
> 中特社土豪耀/留学生露，剧情狗血，以上。

伊万·布拉金斯基在一个红绿灯路口等到了自己的雇主——一个穿着不大合身套裙的中年女人。  
女人走上前来审视了他一番，用口音很重的普通话问了一句：“你就是那个要来给我儿子教钢琴的？叫伊什么？”  
他花了半分钟听清这句话，将其翻译了两圈，总算理解了意思：“是的，这位女士，我希望能获得这个工作机会。您可以叫我伊万。”  
他的简历写得非常好看，况且这只是一份兼职，负责教导一个中学男孩弹奏钢琴。  
他的舍友一开始听说了这件事便对他表示了担忧：“小熊你多想不开要去教初中生... ...呃还是高中？”  
伊万略一思考：“刚刚上高级中学呢，那孩子。”  
舍友：“啧啧啧，下手轻点啊。”  
伊万：“... ...？”  
也许他是想表达读中学的孩子不服管教，可能让老师为难的意思。但伊万自觉经验丰富，于是有了开头这一遭。  
现在自信的小熊跟随者他的雇主穿过居民聚集区密集的小巷子，那位女士为他打开了一扇老旧的铁门，露出背后阴暗的居民楼楼道：“609，我儿子会给你开门，现在我要回去加班了。”  
伊万伸手撑住吱呀合上的门扇：“欸？好的？”  
女人哼了一声，挎着包往反方向离开了。  
伊万松手放任铁门关上，转身踩上了刷着灰白水泥的楼梯，嘴里哼着轻飘飘的调子。

“... ...All that time never even know ... ...”

每两层楼的转角都装着一个镶嵌蓝色玻璃的大窗户，阴沉沉的天光一大片一大片的打进来，把漂浮的灰尘照得透亮。

“... ...Now I’m here blinking in the starlight... ...”

伊万辨认出了生锈的蓝漆上的门牌子写着三个阿拉伯数字“609”，于是他敲响了门。

“... ...I’m where I’m meant to be.”

不大隔音的防盗门里传来“啪嗒啪嗒”的急促脚步声，在门后停顿了一下。随后门锁被拧动，门里头的人轻轻打开一条缝：“... ...你好？”  
从伊万的角度只能看到一个黑色的发顶，于是他蹲下来打了个招呼：“下午好，小同志。”  
他看到了一个柔软的、秀气的男孩，漆黑的中长发用一条红绳束起来搁在肩膀上，瞳孔是略浅的琥珀色，下颌削出一个尖俏的弧度。  
男孩眨了眨眼睛，随即取下了大门上挂着的防盗链：“请进来吧。”  
伊万站起身，稍微整理了一下衣服的褶皱，侧身挤进了这间小小的房子。男孩将一双崭新的紫色拖鞋放在他身前，又跑进厨房倒了一杯茶递给他：“请喝吧，沙发可以随便坐。”  
他意外的是个非常有礼貌、甚至于有点疏离的孩子，从进门到现在总共说了两句话，每句都带敬语，口音也是非常标准的普通话，与他的母亲一点也不像。  
乍一看这个孩子，你会觉得他的父母大概都是有家世的美人。  
伊万正出神的想着，便见到男孩在他的左手边坐下了。  
他手里捂着一个形状古怪的赤红玻璃杯，做了一个简单的自我介绍：“王耀，我叫王耀，光羽耀。”  
伊万只学了两年中文，听着这种支离破碎的描述根本想不到是哪个字：“伊万·布拉金斯基，你可以叫我... ...”  
王耀噗呲一笑：“... ...布老师。”  
伊万：“... ...万尼亚已经习惯了哦★”  
王耀凑过来：“万尼亚又是谁呀？”  
伊万一本正经地跟他解释：“万尼亚是伊万的昵称，只有好朋友才能叫。”  
王耀整个人蹦过来，带着一层茧子的指尖扒住他的手腕：“我来当布老师的好朋友吧！”  
“万尼亚只和能弹好听的曲子的孩子做朋友哦。”  
“！”王耀拽着他的手小跑起来，打开客厅往里第二间房间的门，“给你看我的钢琴！”  
这个住在破旧居民区里的孩子竟然有一台三角琴，颜色是温和的原木色，刷着光润的清漆。  
房间里除了这个庞然大物以外空空荡荡，王耀小心的打开窄窄的琴盖，敲下一个中央C。  
他牵着伊万的手放到键盘上：“老师弹给我听一听吧！”  
tbc


	2. 1.2.0

2.  
伊万早早就清楚古典乐与现代社会的隔阂，纵然欣赏门槛大幅降低，能够达到“喜爱”这个层次也是少数。音乐软件热度榜上永远是莫名其妙的口水歌，他的同学们也有不少人写着套路和弦拼凑的曲子拿去卖，所以他太清楚怎么拿自己的才华讨人欢心。  
比如这种时候，就只需要一首优美的流行情歌，在间奏插上一段较快的长琶音，混一点变奏，就可以使它听起来非常的华丽。  
伊万双手在键盘上起了一个温和的调子：“你听好哦。”  
他的左手飞快的拆了原本在高音区的和弦，右手顺着半音一路向上攀爬，到顶之后急转直下，合奏蹦成一片冰凉的秋雨，接着是一串延迟音的交接，双音和弦在半音上徘徊，这时他的双手几乎贴在一起，不分彼此的交换着旋律，在一片朦胧的长音里暮光奄奄一息落下，挂在冬宫的塔尖。而后纯白的火焰席卷荒原，一切归于虚无，幸存的人们拖长声音唱起歌，在翁鸣的重低音中结束。  
王耀就和他并排坐在长凳上，一直出神的盯着他的手，连伊万的长围巾从肩上滑了下来盖在后背上也没有察觉。  
伊万把自己的围巾撩起来，伸手在他的眼前晃了晃：“嘿，小同志，感觉怎么样？”  
王耀条件反射地打开他的手，听到“啪”的一声才反应过来：“啊！对不起！”  
伊万甩甩手，心说这孩子手劲可真大，这一下抽得他手都有点麻。  
他叹气：“我没事，你怎么了？”  
王耀有点慌张地往凳子边上缩了缩：“我... ...我不习惯这样。”  
他站起来，双手背在背后一捻一捻：“你需要药吗？”  
他没有收到回复，伊万牵起他的手放到琴键上轻轻说道：“让我看看你的水平吧，暴力的小家伙。”  
王耀挺不乐意：“我只是不小心... ...”  
“好好好，我一点事也没有，”伊万催促道，“快弹。”  
王耀点点头，用那双柔软莹润的手在键盘上起了一个非常耳熟的调子。  
他竟然将刚刚伊万胡乱串的曲子记了下来，虽然基本只是一个主旋律，三声部的部分只剩下混乱而笨拙的三条单轨，和弦也没有用适当的力度——但他记下来了。  
伊万·布拉金斯基长到十八岁，只在某个非常讨厌的死胖子身上见过这种本事，虽然那死蠢玩意老是用这种本事来写一些乱七八糟的东西。  
他静静的等到了那个结尾的和弦落下，给予了这个错漏百出的乐章一个评价：“”  
王耀迷惑地转过头来：“啊？”  
伊万微笑着看向他：“棒极了。”  
“谢、谢谢！”，男孩微微红了脸，“所以，我通过考试了吗？”  
“你觉得这是考试吗？”  
王耀笑了笑：“我考了太多试了。”  
“那么恭喜你通过了，王耀同学。”伊万从带来的包里拿出一个文件夹递给他，“现在，挑一首喜欢的曲子吧。”


	3. 1.3.0

3.  
王耀有着非凡的记忆力和天赋，学习的态度和效率都非常不错，伊万甚至希望他能走上专业的道路，跟随优秀的老师学习，而不是耽搁在一个兼职的大学生身上。  
当他提出这个想法时，王耀抱歉的摇了摇头：“我不能读音乐生的。”  
伊万哗啦翻过一页谱子，上面零零碎碎记了一些笔记：“为什么？你真的很有天赋。”  
王耀笑笑：“家里人不给啦，听说学这些... ...就唱歌弹琴啦，画画啦，好贵的。”他说着又补充了一句，“而且只有学习成绩不好的孩子才会去学那些。”  
伊万问他：“那你成绩好吗？”  
王耀歪歪头：“... ...我也不知道呢。”  
他也许真的是什么也不知道，也许是有意的无知。伊万没有再问下去。他伸手指了一节谱子：“这里空出右手的二三指，接中间这个部分的主旋律，转高声部，试一下吧。”

王耀一周在他这里上两节课，简单的奏鸣曲这个孩子几乎一看就能弹出来，只是欠缺了一些情感表达。于是伊万飞快的开始带着他练复调，这才稍微刹住了进度。  
只是王耀本人却更加偏爱练习曲，以及不知道哪里听来的，口水歌。  
在伊万找东西的几秒钟空档里他会见缝插针地把手放上键盘敲敲打打，有一次甚至敲出了伊万非常耳熟的曲子。  
“这是什么？”他皱眉道。  
王耀的目光有点躲躲闪闪的：“啊... ...是之前听到的一首歌啦。”  
“叫什么名字？”  
王耀拿过他的手机打字：“这个哦，你听过吗？我觉得他的间奏很好听。”  
伊万把手机拿回来：“抱歉小耀，没有呢。”  
此后每次王耀悄咪咪地把手搁上键盘就会被制裁，有时候会被像甩猫爪子一样轻轻地抖两下。  
伊万把他的手放在膝盖上：“不准弹奇怪的东西。”  
王耀凑过去看他用彩色铅笔写的笔记，“呼呼”笑两声。

不到一个月几乎所有认识伊万的人都知道了这个小朋友，东欧青年隔三岔五就去蹭文印室的打印机印谱子，印完往琴房一坐两小时，边弹边往上写笔记，慢慢攒了一大叠。  
有同学偶尔跟他开玩笑：“人家付你多少薪水，这么上心。”  
伊万眯着眼睛笑：“你猜。”  
每周的课上完那位除了刚开始以外几乎从未出现过的女士就会给他的银行卡打一笔钱作为学费，定时定点1k5到账。第一次他吓了一跳以为那位女士按错数额了，赶忙发了信息过去，表示超出约定费用的部分他可以退还。过了一天没回复，他才又拨打了雇主留下联系电话。  
电话打多去没多久就被接起来了，一把清亮亮的少年音从话筒里传来：“老师？”  
伊万不明所以：“... ...小耀？”  
对面说：“是我，怎么了吗？”  
“你妈妈呢？”  
“抱歉抱歉！她出门啦，手机忘了带，她回来我叫她回复你哦。”  
果然过了大半个钟头他收到一条信息，大意是薪水没有给错，感谢你对我儿子的照顾云云。  
... ...这太奇怪了，伊万直到当晚躺上床也没想明白这件事情。  
中国的家庭妇女，这么大方的吗？


	4. 1.4.0

4.  
在学校的日子里伊万不知道为什么总惦记着王耀随手敲出来的一小段调子，直到他去翻出原曲听了一下。  
他发现了一个可大可小，但是会让搞创作的人非常难以忍受的问题。说融合也好抄袭也好，这首歌同他几年前参加“斯特拉维娜杯”的作品有些过分相似了。  
伊万的手机里只有一个默认的播放器，并没有装市面上常见的音乐软件，于是他在浏览器上检索了这首歌的名字，找到了一个很小的音乐网站，在去年八月的一条动态上看见了它。  
动态中提到这是女歌星Pantovera的毕业季特典作品，底下放出的专辑封面是一张光影非常华美的水彩，挂红帷幔的大礼堂，舞台上一架原木色的三角钢琴，琴凳上堆放着的白围巾垂下来一个角。  
除此以外各大平台都再没有这个人和这首歌的直接信息，有微博转发提到的顺着点进去也是页面出错提醒。  
他“啧”了一声，翻下床把界面怼到那个永远记不住他名字的舍友跟前：“认识这个人吗？”  
舍友给他吓了一跳：“卧槽！... ...这谁啊有照片吗？”  
伊万不耐烦的拎着显示屏又往下递了一点：“看名字。”  
舍友凑上去认认真真盯了一会儿之后突然反应过来：“哦哦哦！”  
伊万从上铺探出个头来：“有话快说。”  
伊万给他开的是两个界面——音乐网站和x度百科，舍友对比这着研究了一下之后迟疑地回答：“这不是好几年前那个谁... ...有段时间还挺火，之后好像是经纪公司倒闭了自己也被查出点问题，就没声响了，最近大概是重新包装？怎么了你喜欢她？”  
伊万冷哼一声：“我学生喜欢。”  
舍友：“？？？”  
这家伙哐哐踩上床架子，在伊万的床边支出一个头来：“三年起步最高夕匕 开刂啊老兄！！”  
他被上铺不知道哪里摸出来的水管抵住了额头，伊万喉咙里冒出压抑的“kolukolu”单手提着冰凉凉的水管：“这位同志，请您下去。”  
舍友双手投降：“好好好！下下下！！”  
这人捂着额头蹲进床铺突然想起什么似的小小声一吱：“哎，我好像见过你学生。”  
伊万冷冷淡淡的“嗯”了一声——好歹还应了。  
“我前两天不是飞去看展子了么... ...今天回来的时候在飞机场看见的。”舍友在他并看不到的地方瞎比划，“这么大——一个飞机，好吧其实也不是很大，那个梯子哐哐哐接上去，就走下来他一个人... ...哦不对还跟了个黑裙子的漂亮小姐姐。”  
大多数人都会对私人飞机这种东西格外感兴趣，自然也会多看两眼。只是按两条通道的距离能看个体型差的已经是5.0视力了，何况认脸。  
过了一会儿他又说道：“.... ...那什么，我就说说啊，看你好像... ...”对人家特别关心的样子。  
伊万没有回答他，上铺传来笔记本盖子合上的声音，随后他听见被子扑拉一抖，日光灯被关掉了。

隔天下午他去给王耀上课，路上一直有点心神不宁，以至于在密密麻麻的小巷子里差点走错，等到达王耀家的时候已经快要迟到了。  
居民楼的大铁门偶尔会不被关牢，只是轻轻扣在锁舌上。于是伊万在进门的时候稍微用了一点力关紧了大门——只是没有按大门的门铃可能会让他的小学生吓一跳。  
他飞快的跑上六楼按响了门铃，听着有点失真的《致爱丽丝》响了两遍，门后终于想起了啪嗒啪嗒的脚步声。  
王耀一只手背在背后给他打开了门：“老、老师。”  
有什么东西从王耀背着那只手的指尖滴了下来，伊万敏锐的闻到了空气里浅淡的血腥味。  
他低下头问：“给我看看你的手。”


	5. 1.5.6.0

5.  
王耀走下接引梯的时候，头发还带着冰凉的水汽。  
医生叫住他：“小先生，您的手真的不用包扎吗？”  
王耀摇摇头：“不用了，谢谢。”  
“... ...好吧，您自己回去消消毒，小心别碰水。”医生叹气，“早点睡。”  
王耀笑笑：“好，你也早点睡。”  
他没有让自家的司机来接，只是在机场里找了家店买下一副薄手套盖住右手的伤，随后溜溜哒哒走到地铁口坐下等地铁站开门。  
“可能会发炎啊... ...”王耀坐在台阶上嘀嘀咕咕，“不大好看，唉。”  
天亮得差不多的时候他乘坐首班车回到了居民区的小公寓，窝在床上睡了一觉。  
“我知道他不可能懂这个... ...但还是以防万一。”王耀回忆了一下刀伤的形状，稍微清理了手背上已经开始凝固的血痂，接着用小刀改了一下靠近手腕的擦伤，将它扩开一个梭形的长尾巴——麻烦的是血又开始滴答滴答，王耀靠在洗手池旁边放任它滴着，另一只手掏出手机打了一把消消乐。  
洗手池里挂着鲜红色的液体轨迹，王耀一盘消消乐打完就听信息叮咚一声进来了。  
“下午一点三十分照常上课。”  
手机时间显示13:25。  
门铃声嘀嘀叭叭响起来。  
王耀跟手机屏幕干瞪眼，死活想不明白微信的信息延迟是什么原理——也许下次应该给伊万老师加个特关。  
他打开水龙头冲洗瓷盆，检查了地面，把手甩了甩，硬着头皮开门去了。  
小先生心态爆炸，但自己搞出来的人设跪着也要艹完。  
王耀努力的凹出一个“小屁孩偷吃被抓包”的娇羞表情：“老、老师。”

对于大部分人来说，最严重的皮外伤就是水果刀割手，超过这个程度就会接受困难，产生诸如“这怎么搞出来的”“你他妈怎么回事”之类的想法。  
简称受到惊吓。  
伊万冷静的观察了一番小学生白净爪子上划过大半个手背的伤口，发现血流已经慢慢止住了，遂低头问话：“你家有酒精纱布吗？”  
王耀一只爪子被他拎起来，低着头，看起来可怜巴巴的：“... ...有，在电视机下面那个柜子里，一打开就是。”  
伊万打开柜门，果然看到一个小小的塑料箱子，箱子上贴着一只卡贴，画面已经模糊了，看不出是什么内容。  
王耀坐在侧面的沙发上悄悄地看他，等他转过来的时候又轻轻的缩了一下身子。  
伊万不打大熟练地给他裹了一只笨拙的熊爪子，还打了胖胖的蝴蝶结。他把裹好的爪子搁到王耀的膝盖上，终于漏出了一点点火气：“怎么弄的？”  
王耀小声解释：“切菜的时候不小心切到了... ...”  
伊万注视着他的眼睛——王耀看见他的小老师有一双太漂亮的浅紫色眼睛，虹膜上不规则分布着裂晶纹路，像某些猫科动物：“切菜能切这么长一条？你今年三岁？”  
伊万想起件难以置信的事情，他来王耀家上了好几个月课了，却一次也没有在这个家里见过他的父母。  
王耀嘟嚷：“就是不小心么... ...”  
伊万起身到厨房里看了一圈，干干净净一尘不染，菜刀新得能用来照镜子。他忍不住揉揉旁边跟前跟后的王耀的头发：“小骗子。”  
王耀躲了一下，还是任他搓毛：“所以今天的课还上吗？”  
伊万嗤笑一声：“你觉得你这手能弹琴吗？”  
“欸... ...”  
“你可以出门吗？”伊万突然问他。  
王耀歪歪头：“可以啊，怎么了？”  
伊万迟疑了一下：“可以带你出去吃点东西吗？... ...你看起来精神不太好。”

6.  
真的把王小耀遛出门了，伊万才发现自己根本不清楚附近有哪些餐厅适合投喂——他平时都吃的食堂。  
而且看他的同学们对食堂的嫌弃样，带小朋友去吃食堂可能不是很合适，虽然他并不觉得有什么问题... ...就是了。  
于是伊大万想了个很绝的主意，他打开社交网络发了一条动态。  
“小孩子喜欢吃什么？”  
刚退出发布页面就见那些个闲得发慌的列表哗啦啦刷了一排评论，大晚上修仙的阿尔弗雷德光荣位居榜首：“当然是M记啦XDDDDDDD★”  
伊万当即点进联系人页面拉黑。  
评论区简直大型抽风现场，特别是中文部分，夹杂大量口语和网络用语，看得伊万晕头转向，直恨不得顺着网线爬过去把列表打包扔进北冰洋。  
王耀扒着居民楼的铁门往外瞄着刺眼的太阳光，又看看纠结的小老师，十份善解人意地提出了解决方法：“要不老师做饭给我吃吧？”

三分钟后两个人再次回到了小公寓里，王耀打开了客厅里的冷气，拿着遥控嘀嘀嘀地把温度往下打。伊万在厨房里打开柜子研究内容，摸出一小袋米稀里哗啦倒进了锅里。  
想了想他把小锅端到水龙头底下，加了点水洗了洗米，随后搁回天然气灶上，按下了点火开关。  
炉灶中间发出“啪啪”的打火声，逐渐漏出一点煤气味，但并没有出现火苗。伊万对着盯了一会儿选择场外求助：“小耀你来看一下这个？”  
王耀穿着拖鞋的脚步声啪嗒啪嗒地挪过来，在他旁边支出来一个脑袋：“哦这个正常，他有点小毛病——”说着从兜里拿出一只打火机往炉灶边缘一点，青蓝的火焰咻地冒了出来，“点火不是很灵光，要手动。”  
伊万在某一个瞬间对这个直接把手往燃气灶上怼的小朋友产生了奇妙的敬畏。  
王耀点完火之后不动声色的观察了一下厨房的现状，在锅里发现了自己买来准备做点心的糯米。  
王耀：“... ...？好吧，也行。”  
伊万没听清他在说什么，手里切了一块蒜头丢进锅里：“什么？”  
王耀一口否决：“没什么。”  
... ...他决定去坐着等吃。  
王耀在布置这个公寓的时候参考了许多类似情况的家庭，他拥有非凡的观察力，是以这个破旧的小公寓就像所有普通家庭那样整洁又逼仄，整体看上去透着经久使用的感觉，非常有“人气”。  
只有在某些地方会出现轻微的违和感，比如电视机从来不会打开，屋子里不装WiFi反而在某些特定的地方装着屏蔽器，空调只安在客厅... ...等等。  
茶几上压着一块玻璃，放着一套发黄的茶具和几本书，烫金的“1924”在昏暗的环境里发出幽幽的光。  
王耀随手拿了一本翻着，耳朵里灌满了伊万在厨房里忙忙碌碌的声音，突然莫名其妙的有了一点所谓“归宿感”。  
... ...这点温软在他尝到伊万做的饭之后散了个一干二净。  
王耀坐在饭桌前陷入沉默：“... ...这啥？”  
我的人设好像ooc了，他神志不清地想。


	6. 1.7.0

*题目跟正文并没有瓜系

*中特社土豪耀x留学生露

7.

伊万给他煮了一锅胡椒牛奶味的饭，下了一大勺盐，还有点烧焦了，散发出一股谜一样的味道。配套有一坨切丝的白萝卜以及一大碗内容不明的浓汤。

王耀小心翼翼地撩了一勺子汤塞进嘴里... ...哦这个还好，除了味道奇怪就是有点咸。

好像是番茄汤来着。

伊万被他试探着舀汤喝的小模样可爱到了，没忍住伸手撸了一把王耀脑袋后边的小辫子：“怎么样？”

听说喂猫的时候撸一下能让猫记住铲屎官，不知道放在小学生这里通用不通用。

王耀伸手把自己的小辫子拽了出来：“... ...帮我拿双筷子阿鲁。”

伊万听话地去厨房里溜一圈，在放餐具的地方看见了一把小木棍。他拿了一支给王耀看：“是这个吗？”

王耀接过他手里的小木棍，表现出了对外国友人的无限耐心：“要两根才能夹东西，伊万老师。”

之后的半个小时里伊万就坐在王耀的正对面看他夹菜吃饭，像小猫一样呼噜呼噜地喝汤，喝完还要舔舔烫得艳红的嘴唇。

“你真好看，小耀。”他笑眯眯地说了句话。

王耀头也不抬，含含糊糊道：“那是，小时候我爸妈带我出去拜年，我红包是收得最多的。”

伊万闷闷地笑起来——平时四十五分钟的课程时间，今天这家伙足足在这耽搁了两个钟头，没想到看起来一点也不急，甚至挺乐在其中：“那今年新年的时候小耀记得问我要。”

王耀迷惑抬头：“要什么？”

伊万笑眯眯看着他：“红包呀。”

王耀：“... ...？”

你怕不是傻了哦。

他抱起碗筷走向厨房：“我洗个碗，老师自便。”

伊万悄无声息地跟过来一把拿走他手里的餐具：“一边去吧，伤员同志。”

最后他不仅帮王耀洗了碗，还下楼给他带了一袋种类丰富的面包蛋糕甜点——估计是用来顶晚饭——之后千叮万嘱“右手不准沾水”，才不放心地回学校了。

王耀剥了个三明治啃着，站在阳台目送那颗白金色的脑袋消失在密密匝匝灰色楼房中间，拿出手机接了个电话。

他又是那个小先生了。

“说。... ...回什么本家，他们爱拿我艹人设关我屁事，一群只会哔哔哔的傻x玩意。”

电话那头的人不知道说了什么，听得王耀噗呲一笑：“说的好像我很想见他们似的。”

“... ...别搞那些有的没的来给我玩道德绑架，这东西咱俩有没有他不清楚？... ...劝你别指望我，有这闲心不如去把王黯给我逮回来。”

“... ...怎么办？你怎么办问我干什么？”

“... ...哦，谢谢，不是很快乐，再见。”

伊万大魔王回到宿舍的时候难得受到了全宿舍的关怀。

几个舍友游戏也不打了，齐刷刷探出头来一通吱哇乱叫。

伊万鬼才听得懂说什么，于是运用了自己第一句学会的中国话：“闭嘴。”

好在这家伙今天心情好，比较有人性，还是补充道：“一个一个来。”

打飞的去看展会那个头一个开口：“三年起步快乐吗？”

伊万脸一黑：“我以为事不过三。”

“好好好我错了我错了水管放下啊啊啊啊啊！！”

“那什么，”写口水歌的作曲系舍友把正事讲了，“刚才你们辅导员好像有个什么事要学生干来着。”

伊万漫不经心：“然后呢。”

“你不是咱们去年专业第一么，就指了你，但不知道为什么电话打不通，所以才跟我们说让转告一声。”舍友欲言又止，“也挺好的，毕竟是搞演奏... ...”整天教小孩有什么意义。

最终那家伙还是怂了吧唧地把话吞了回去：“你有空联系一下他，给个答复吧。”

伊万也不知道有没有听出他的言外之意，只是简简单单地应了一声：“好。”


End file.
